undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 24
The scene opens the next day, Peter and Jonny are in their back garden, Peter has his bow in his arm and has an arrow in it and it is pulled back towards his mouth, he stares at the end of the garden where the shed is, he then releases his arrow and hits the centre of the target which is a walkers head that was found on the ground in the garden “good shot” said Jonny as he retrieved the arrow and brought it back to Peter “Anyone home?” asked Jess “in the back” replied Peter as he released his arrow again, hitting the eye of the dead walker “do you know how disgusting that is?” asked Jess as she turned to face the house “I know, but it’s a good target practice, the head’s where it should be, we’ve measured the average height of the body then pinned the head onto the shed door” replied Peter as he set his bow down to walk over to Jess “so what are you doing here?” asked Jonny “well Scott found some batteries for the radio, hopefully we’ll be able to contact Mark and the rest of them” said Jess Peter nodded and went and picked up his bow and ten arrows. “How many arrows do you have?” asked Jess “thirty” replied Peter the three walk out to the front garden. To see Scott and the rest of them coming around the Bike which was parked at Peter’s house “let’s see if this works says Peter as he takes out the radio from the pouch of the bike, Scott gives the batteries to Peter who puts them into the radio, he then tries to tune it, but all that could be heard was static “maybe their radio’s run out as well” stated Jamie “okay, just get back to what you were doing before” said Peter as he walked off into the house, Jess walks after him stopping Jonny from going. Inside Peter is sitting down on an armchair, Jess walks over to him “you can’t just give up like that” said Jess “what’s the point?” asked Peter “we haven’t had any signs of them for three months, they’ll be far away by now” added Peter “what now then?” asked Jess “we gotta protect this group, make sure that nothing happens within these walls” said Peter “okay, we’ll focus on that” said Jess. The two stare at each other, then they both lean over and passionately kiss. About two hours later, Scott and Garry are in their house. Garry is asleep in his room while Scott is looking outside, he then notices that there are loads of walkers lurking about outside, he contacts Peter who doesn’t answer, he then tries to contact Jack but yet again he gets no answer. Scott then goes and lies down in his bed which is facing out towards the front of the house. Half an hour later a figure in a black overcoat appears in the forest, he then sees Jack on watch he sneaks up to the gate without anyone seeing him, when Jack steps down from watch the figure cuts loose the chains that were on the brass gates, he then runs off. Half an hour later in Peter’s house Jess and Peter are in the bedroom, and Peter gets out of bed, he puts his trousers on and walks over to the window, he looks outside to see the gate opened and walkers starting to enter the Estate “Oh Christ” said Peter as he ran out the door, Jess just got up and walked over to the window after she put a towel that was beside the bed around her and sees the walkers inside the Estate. Outside Peter has got his pistol and another chain he shoots a walker. Over in Scott’s house they all hear the gun shot, Scott runs outside to see the walkers “Get out here now!” he shouts to the remaining survivors who where all in Scott’s house, so they all run, “Peter the gate!” shouts Scott over to Peter “cover me” replied Peter as he began to run towards the gate, however Scott soon ran out of ammo “I’m out!” shouted Scott but Jess and Jonny then arrived outside and they began to take down the walkers that were at the fence “Peter, though me the chains I’ll do it” said Jonny as he got nearer to the gate, so Peter chucked over the chains, Jonny then kicked a walker out of the way and shut the gate, with the help of Scott who had arrive to help shut the gate as it got stuck by a dead body lying on the ground, Jonny ran over to it, he picked it up by the arms, but the walker woke up again and started to bite Jonny, “No!” screamed Peter as he shot the walker down with his Magnum, Jonny looked up at him and smiled then chucked but was shortly interrupted by a walker that had got hold of him and took a chunk out of the back of his shoulder, he nudged it off him and shot three times at the walker, peter ran screaming at the other walkers, Scott and Garry ran over to Jonny “come on, let’s get you outta here” said Scott as he shot another walker, Jack and Gareth then got the gate shut. Peter ran over to where Jonny was lying on the grass “we’ll get you fixed up, Sarah can look at you” Said Peter as he started to cry “no, I’m bitten, and you know it’s only a matter of time before I turn” said Jonny as he laughed “I think you should’ve closed that gate” added Jonny “you’re right, It should be me sitting there” asid Peter as he bagan to cry “dont yuo start blaming yourself” said Jonny “we aren’t letting you die we’ll cut off your arm, stop the infection from speading” said Peter “no, it’s too late, and I wouldn’t want to have one arm, it’s my only fear to be armless, please...let me go” said Jonny “I...I can’t your my baby brother” replied Peter “and I always will be” added Jonny, Peter paused, Scott then put his hand on Peter’s shoulder “okay” said Peter as tears fell from his face to the ground, Jonny smiled at him, then he closed his eyes, Peter let out a massive yell and lay his head on Jonny’s body, which was now still. Category: Peter's Journey Category: Peter' Journey Issues Category: Issues